


《全娱乐圈都以为我是Alpha》第90章

by BaYueYue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaYueYue/pseuds/BaYueYue





	《全娱乐圈都以为我是Alpha》第90章

“宝宝？”陆厌将林肆汗湿的额发抚上去，在床头灯温柔的灯光下看清楚他眼睛。  
  
林肆喘着气，跨坐在他身上，亲了亲他的嘴唇，小声着说：“好热……”  
  
陆厌不确定他状态是不是正常，没有立刻动作，只是小心观察，手指慢条斯理抽开他睡袍的袋子，低声问：“除了热还有没有别的？”  
  
腰间的触感极大满足了林肆的需求，他用额头撞陆厌的胸膛：“摸……摸摸……”  
  
陆厌便沿着他腰线往上，在他脊骨位置慢慢逡巡，最后到他腺体附近打圈，低头亲吻。  
  
“陆厌……”林肆伸手扒陆厌的衣服，意识只有十分之一的清晰，他没耐心解开他的腰带，直接推了陆厌睡袍的下摆，伸手去抓陆厌鼓鼓囊囊的一团，“摸，摸摸……”  
  
陆厌被他捏出了一声粗喘，原本揉在他腰间的手掌一下紧了力气，他抱他起来，亲吻他咬过自己而带了水色的唇，长驱直入，用牙齿轻勾住他的舌，和他接了一个很不安稳的一个吻。  
  
林肆落到下方，两条长腿分的很开，耻骨紧紧抵着陆厌，眼睛里笼着一层看不清的薄雾，脸颊红扑扑的，带着勾人又情欲的颜色，嘴唇因为陆厌啃咬他胸前而张开，细细地呼出几分舒服的声音。  
  
他抬手摸到陆厌肩头皮肤，像是每个毛孔都蒸腾出来的水汽一般，触手是一点点发烫的湿漉，他攀了陆厌的肩，腿也环上去，不再满足于陆厌的抚摸和安慰。  
  
“宝宝，”陆厌托着他后脑勺落下，另一只手撑在他头侧的枕头上，看着他眼睛，额上的汗珠正好掉下来，砸到林肆额心，“睡觉了。”  
  
林肆意识里察觉不对，眼睛都睁大了一点，摇头带着哭腔说：“不睡觉，不要睡觉……”  
  
他手从陆厌肩上拿下来，摸陆厌腿间粗长的一根：“这个，要这个……”说完又哭，“不要睡觉……”  
  
陆厌没想过一个矜持的描述会让林肆会错意，他趴下身，在林肆耳边：“不是睡觉，是睡你。”  
  
“还有哪个词……”他回忆林肆说过的，重新复述出来，他语速很慢，咬字却很清晰，“我操你，我搞你，我们上床，做爱，听懂了没有？”  
  
林肆点头了。  
点了三次。  
  
“好。”  
“好。”  
“好。”  
  
以及说了三次好。  
  
陆厌很难得从漫天的情欲里分出一丝心来笑林肆，他脱了林肆的内裤，指尖轻轻落到穴口附近，那里湿漉了一片，黏到指尖很轻易就伸进去。  
  
林肆当即哼了一声，带着舒爽和喜欢，重新搂住陆厌的脖子，往下沉腰，将陆厌整节中指都吃进去。  
  
甬道里的软肉包裹住手指，紧紧吸住了，像是打定了注意不让它出去。  
  
陆厌咬紧了后槽牙，轻轻在林肆穴里打转，企图让林肆松开一些，但似乎如何进出都困难，陆厌只能再从外面伸了一根食指进去。  
  
林肆不如第一次那般愉悦地接纳了陆厌的食指，穴口有明显的收缩迹象，陆厌想从床头柜里拿润滑剂，但林肆却咬着他不放，哼哼唧唧地乱动。  
  
陆厌虽然是个Alpha，但也是第一次性经历，第一次陪他的Omega度过发情期，他了解的东西，甚至还不如看过无数小黄片的林肆多。

所以尽管自己硬的发疼，也不敢如何动手在林肆身体里拓展。  
  
他试着喊住林肆胸口的两处，再亲吻，接着爬上去亲吻他的腺体，让林肆握着自己，轻顶林肆的穴口。

等手指感受到Omega分泌的黏滑液体，他才趁着机会用了些力气。  
  
林肆却因为他的抽插而舒服的“啊”了几声，尾音都飘起来。  
  
“陆厌……”林肆迷迷糊糊，在陆厌身上到处乱抓，抓他的背抓他的手臂，又抓他的头发，舒服得找不着北，“啊……”  
  
他的声音从喉咙里压出来，不那么细，却带着勾人的爪子，一声一声抓着陆厌心脏。  
  
陆厌抽了手，按着林肆胯骨，转而抬起他的一条腿，俯下身，喘了几口气，另一只手在林肆红润的嘴唇上用力抹过去：“宝宝，我进去。”  
  
话音落下，陆厌挺身闯了进去。  
  
本来还沉溺在小幅度舒爽中的林肆突然哑了声音，眼睛倏然睁大。  
  
穴口被撑到边缘透明，疼痛感也在脑海和神经里循环了几个周天才反馈出来，林肆从喉咙卡住一口气，随之而来是带着痛感的“啊——”。  
  
陆厌只进了一个头，他吻林肆张开的嘴唇，手从林肆腿侧摸到腿根，再摸到他穴口，轻轻地揉动，唇齿之间低声说：“宝宝，让我进去。”  
  
“大……”林肆推他，“大……痛痛……”  
  
他平时夸陆厌大，从来都不是说假话，Omega发情期本该是期待情事的状态，身体的每一个部位都会为了这场旷日持久的情事而准备好，比任何时候都更好包容Alpha，但饶是如此，饶是陆厌做了那么久的前戏，林肆还是没办法承受陆厌的巨大。  
  
他像平时撒娇那样求，说等一下，声音却浪荡到极致，陆厌在他屁股上拍了一下，看穴口因为自己拍打而吞进去一点。  
  
林肆一边哭着说痛，一边因为陆厌动作的停止而往下落，蹭动进去了三分之一的陆厌。  
  
“宝宝能都吃进去是不是？”陆厌像洗脑一样哄他，“一点点慢慢的就都进去了是不是？”  
  
林肆摇头，又点头。  
  
陆厌往里进了一点，林肆又抓他。  
  
“不行吗？”陆厌快要忍不住，身上的汗比林肆还要多，手臂青筋泛起，哄人的话也逐渐说的艰涩，他骗着林肆，“不行就不做了好不好？下次发情期再说。”  
  
“不好，不好不好……”林肆摇头，哭着摸陆厌的腰，又手足无措地摸到他的庞大。

陆厌离自己穴口多出来的一长段，他用手一点点往里送，痛呼出好几声，又忍着往里不管不顾地塞，但每次都是雷声大雨点儿小，不到一厘米。

半天下来，磨磨蹭蹭，折磨自己也折磨陆厌。  
  
陆厌喉头逸出几句识别不出音节的声音，他将林肆的手拿开，按着他抬起的那条腿，将剩下一半全部顶进去。  
  
他们彻底结合在一起。  
  
林肆疼地咳了一声，又因为陆厌不够怜爱的疯狂抽插而噎着不停喘小气，没有机会哭出声。  
  
穴口边缘承受陆厌的顶撞，没几次就充血泛红，微微肿得发软。  
  
“呜……”林肆眼泪糊了一脸，被陆厌急促的吻收掉，又因为陆厌下一次顶撞而溢出。  
  
实在忍过太多次，陆厌像沙漠里被海市蜃楼骗到极限的旅人，在喝到第一口水的时候就停不下来。  
林肆吱吱呀呀呜呜咽咽的叫声全都收进耳廓，却都没有让他心软。  
  
他没有停顿地，密集地操进去，又整根出来，看林肆脸上疼痛的神色逐渐消失，变成失神的表情，随着自己每一次深入，而张开双唇，大声呼喊，呻吟。  
  
“……陆……陆……”林肆已经不知道自己在说什么，后穴在长达十几分钟的密实撞击后变得软弹，他轻轻送陆厌出去，又在那庞然大物进来以后努力挽留，在无意识的时候，他还记得把被子抓过来塞在自己腰后，让小穴抬的高高的，接受陆厌的全部。  
  
“啊……唔……”林肆圈着陆厌腰的腿松开，脚背绷直了伸展，敞开了配合陆厌，“要……”  
  
陆厌想，他可能真的惹了一只小妖怪。  
  
他根本找不到林肆的敏感点。  
  
林肆像浑身上下都长满了敏感点，不管陆厌怎么插进去，用什么样的姿势，用什么样的力度进去，他都是一幅爽到不知道今夕是何年的模样。  
  
他松开林肆的腿，将他翻了半个身，抽出来以后从侧面又插进去，林肆很软，陆厌将他腿抗在肩头时，他都没有任何压力，反而叫的更快，手把真丝枕套都抓出好久不能恢复平整的痕迹。  
  
林肆被陆厌按住后背重重操进去，他俯在床头，肩膀不停耸动、上拱又下落，时间久了林肆有些失力，脸颊贴住冰冷的墙面，喉咙沙哑地乱说话。  
  
“老公……太快了……”林肆又乱七八糟地说，“陆厌……变小一点……慢，慢……啊……”  
  
“我死掉了……”  
  
“我又死掉了……”  
  
“呜呜，活不下去了……”林肆越呻吟越挨操，慢慢喘不过气，上半身往下塌，嘴里又是一堆求饶，“哥哥……老公……我……要，死掉……死掉就不能，不能操了……”  
  
陆厌将他拉起来，手掌扶住他胸口，防止他下掉，牙齿咬进他腺体，听他因为腺体疼痛，而停止再发出各种奇怪的话。  
  
他被陆厌抱起来，陆厌两只手分开拖住他臀尖，从下面进入，林肆几乎被打开成一个平面，腿长长地折叠，像一个大写的M。

他没有力气，一往下掉，就配合着将陆厌吞到未知的深度里，立刻嗷出一声。  
  
陆厌垂眸咬了他的唇，手臂用力，将林肆抱起下落，重复刚才的动作，听见林肆前所未有的呻吟，在林肆大脑空白的明显神情里，他感受到林肆后穴一阵绞紧，接着，林肆在两人中间痉挛，浑身颤抖着射出来。  
  
浓白精液一点落在林肆自己肚皮上，一点落在陆厌那儿，黏黏腻腻地和汗水混在一起，让这场情事更加变得糜烂而沉醉。  
  
高潮过一次，林肆后穴张开许多，陆厌不用那么费力地往里顶，林肆也比刚才好说话很许多，甚至在尝到甜头以后，坐在陆厌身上自己起伏，哼哼唧唧地说好舒服。  
  
陆厌推他到浴室镜子前时，林肆眼睛都只是半睁着，手肘贴住冰冷大理石，才被激得清醒一点。  
  
“宝宝。”陆厌手指在他喉结上有节奏地敲，眼睛看着镜子里的林肆灵魂掉进情欲里的模样，低声说，“你好漂亮。”  
  
林肆因为太舒服，舌尖都伸出来，他眼神迷离地望镜子里动作的陆厌。

在陆厌用力刺到最里面那个小口的时候，林肆感受到没顶的痛快和酥麻，堪比三分钟和十五分钟前手脚抽搐着的高潮。  
  
等到那股电流过去，林肆无力地垂下头，整个背部躺成一个和洗漱台相似的平面，蝴蝶骨线条从上面起伏而下，过渡到腰线以后，顺着蜜桃一样臀部挺翘起来。  
他不知道这是不是终生标记，但他顺着自己的心意，将那个小口打开，迎接在自己身体里疯狂进出了近四个小时的陆厌。  
  
陆厌却在他打开生殖腔后停下了动作。  
  
林肆喘着气，快要坚持不住，没有陆厌的力气顶着，他随时都要掉下去。  
  
“不……不要进来吗？”林肆没力气抬头看镜子，只能埋着头在自己手臂间，用嘶哑的声音求陆厌，“进来嘛……”  
  
回应他的是陆厌发狠般几百次抽插，每一次头部都要擦到林肆打开的生殖腔口，引得他在浴室里没停断地呻吟出回音。  
  
陆厌在最后一刻抽出来，射在林肆还张开的穴口。  
  
像亲手弄脏了一块美好画布。


End file.
